


8 seconds is enough

by Little_Son



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, It starts before they met at 2-A's Classroom, Quite non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-07-24 10:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16173074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Son/pseuds/Little_Son
Summary: "If a man and a woman look at each other in the eyes for 8 seconds, they'll fall in love"A collection of the first few people who had met our heroine before everything starts.//Heavily Edited





	1. Subaru Akehoshi: Want

**Author's Note:**

> I got the quote from Tada-kun Koi wa Shinai and quickly I know, it's a prompt filled idea and I always wanted to write for Anzu and here I am.

Her Side:

"If a man and a woman look at each other in the eyes for 8 seconds, they'll fall in love."

Sappy - romantic words trailed off from the wishful lips of girls who wish a Disney fairytale ending, even that unjustified school I came from, such words continued to be passed down as if holding it like their last hope; maybe I do too, held it somewhere deep inside my heart like a thin spider thread saving me from the hell I was in until I transferred as a student of Yumenosaki school.

Such words I hid deep inside my heart as I walked around the grounds of the all-new school that I try to embark on a new journey.

Spring, the start of anew with the cold wind of April danced with the petals of Sakura flowers within the academy. I walked around the place amazed by the soft colours all over the place. Laughter and chatter filled the ground as I walked alone, some had come out from luxurious cars, and someone seemed to even have a butler with him.

"The luxury of these students, why am I still surprised?" I mutter under my breath thinking that I should not get close to such high standard people, I want a change.

"Look out!" a scream pierced through the chatters when hurrying feet were heard behind me. Sure enough, his timing was good and I was able to turn around quickly and stepped aside. Fast orange sprinted in front of me, he wore the same blue coat but underneath was a peach jacket. He had a leash on his hand, my eyes followed the leash and there a small fluffy dog is inside the academy?

"Daikichi! Wait up! Wait Up!" his loud voice reverberates gripping the ends of the leash and successfully stopping the Shiba Inu from running and well, I think cause trouble.

Finally stopping he was quite inches away from me and the man turns around.

The first thing I saw was his bright blue eyes, clear as the summer skies.

1...  
2...  
3...  
4...

Just looking at it I felt being engulfed by this hidden power he has, I felt my lips agape a little.

5...  
6...  
7...

Yet why do I see myself being reflected in those summer blue eyes? I pursed my lips back.

"8..."

His voice was like an alarm breaking our connected gaze and my eyes blinking before I felt my face heating up, hastily I ducked my head down.

"What did you just do? What did you just do? You're an embarrassment!"  
I cursed.

A woman shouldn't just stare at a man! You'll be made fun!

And there was a soft chuckle.

 _"I knew it!"_ , I cried quietly, _"You'll be the centre of attention now!"_

"I'm sorry about that!"

 _"I'm sorry?"_ , he apologized for what? Pulling the last string of courage I took a peek behind my fringes and he was dazzling.

The sunlight baths him forming like wings on his back that blinds the darkness to anyone's heart even if he's just scratching the back of his head with that shy smile painted on his pretty face.

"You see, Daikichi loves morning walks." He looks down to the dog beside him, "So when I took him out of the house he got all excited and started dashing!"

Gathering my composure and putting a hand on my chest I heaved a sigh.

"It's fine", I assured him from his worry.

This orange-haired guy confusingly replied with a hand under his chin, the middle of his brows knitting together and lips pouting.

"I think Daikichi still needs to apologize for startling a lady like that..." He nods agreeing one-sidedly without asking other's, which would be me, on his proposal. I mean how can a dog even apologize, really...

This guy is incomprehensible.

Suddenly his glowing eyes dart straight at me again without any hesitation and smiled widely.

Badump, I think the lid of my heart fell.

"I'll let you take him for a walk next time then!" He snickers in delight.

"No, I think you don't have to..."

There was vivid loud drumming of my surprising alive heart, hitching a breath because of what? From the light, this man emits swallowing me the longer our exchanges of words? Or just mere shyness?

On the contrary, maybe I was just hesitant to take another's possession. I should be, what if the dog hates me and daring to bring house pets on the school grounds which should be prohibited, the usual house rule. For sure this Daikichi is special to him, I have no right to take anything free.

I saw his lips part when the school bell rang taking all the students at the outside ground's attention, they'll be late.

Snapping myself away from this encounter, a too unexpected meeting indeed but today is my first day in this academy and punctuality is the best greeting. Quickly I adjusted my body for a sprint, I still have to meet our homeroom teacher at the office.

I approached this bright man and bowed, "well then...", and runs to the school door.

Once again his bright voice pierces the surrounding.

"I'll see you later then!" I turned my head and see the brightest man I could ever imagine waving at me and an overpowering ever smile on his face that seems to be contagious, unknowingly the corner of my lips lifts.

Accompanying the taps on the ceramic floor was a loud clang of a heavy metal that touched the depths of my heart as if freeing something and now my heart was in fireworks, so loud, so powerful but felt so fine.

 

* * *

 

His Side:

Ever since I had been attracted to this so-called light; blinding but there is this want to be close to it. Even if it's not my possession but anything that shines are beautiful.

I guess that's why the sun, the brightest star is so hard to catch because the longer you run to it the deeper it makes you feel inferior, so I kept looking for things or people that looked like the sun.

Will be able to touch it? Will I be able to touched by it too?

Spring, the start of anew with the cold wind of April danced with the petals of Sakura flowers within the academy, I walked around amazed by the soft colours all over the place. Laughter and chatter filled the ground as I walked alone, casually walking on the ground of Yumenosaki like it's my own territory with a leash on my hand connecting to my jiggly dog, Daikichi.

Daikichi means great fortune, thus keeping him at my side will attract shiny fortune!

"Daikichi how about a picnic?" I roamed my eyes around the sightful scenery, "Let's invite everyone for a picnic, imagine us laughing under the sakura tree with lots of foods on a picnic blanket."

The imagery slowly takes form in my mind and felt all giddy, like butterflies dances inside my stomach.

Daikichi suddenly barks taking me out of my wide imagination and sprints like he saw a bone in front of him, small as he is but don't mess with him because he has the strength that can pull my body.

The cool morning breeze striking my face feels refreshing but when I looked up front we're getting closer to a student with a shoulder length chocolate brown hair and seconds we'll collide to that person.

"Look out!" I shouted in a panic not wanting to hurt someone first day of the week and the semester, 'Nugi-sensei will surely get mad at me.

In my surprise this student's reflex was fast and sidestepped adding more I found out that this student is also wearing the same blue coat over a pink knitted vest and pleated skirt; a woman in this school?

Firmly I held the leash and pulled my dog to stop from his tracks.

"Daikichi! Wait up! Wait Up!"

At last, this spoiled dog of mine listens and comes to a halt. Comedically a cloud of smoke released from our feet screeching on the ground. A bubble of relief I felt escaping the close call of my bad start however before everything else, I must face my Daikichi's victim.

Here on I met bright yellow eyes staring back at mine, I felt time stopped.

1...  
2...  
3...  
4...

"If a man and a woman look at each other in the eyes for 8 seconds, they'll fall in love."

Sappy - romantic words trailed off from the wishful lips of girls who wish a Disney fairytale ending, walking around the town I heard from their giggles and their dreamy sighs. Whoever invented those words was too wishful, too fictional, I thought not even giving it any hope that I can believe. Though, it never left the back of my mind and even the deepest pits of my heart.

I wondered why.

5..  
6..  
7...

Maybe I was just waiting for a magical moment like this to finally get closer to the brightest star and bask under her light.

Unconsciously under my suppressed breath, "8..."

Like an alarm, her eyes flutter as if I gave her soul back and she ducked her head in reply.

"What was that?" I can't help to chuckle a bit from these surprises at the very moment I saw her.

But as a gentleman, that prince lectures me to be one.

"I'm sorry about that!" I took a quick bow and scratched my hair sheepishly, wishing she could forgive me just a little or spare my Daikichi.

"You see, Daikichi loves morning walks." I looked down to the dog beside me, whose big eyes feigning innocence as if he never did anything! How cruel. "So when I took him out of the house he got all excited and started dashing!"

Will my reasons reach her? It would be sad if it won't, I want to believe in my tingling intuition, I think she's not a bad person.

Everything moved frame by frame starting from when she slowly moves her head to face me, the sakura petals danced with her and the wind softly breathes on her like a refreshing fort that you want to stand beside, it feels new.

"It's fine." Her voice was soft. Looking for her warm yellow orbs again and the second time our eyes connect something felt different.

 _"It's going to burn out..."_ I thought pricking my heart.

Don't go out when I finally met you, anything please save it. Without a plan, I acted wittily and placing a hand under my chin like an investigator who looks for solutions in a crime scene.

"I think Daikichi still needs to apologize for startling a lady like that..." And smiles at her. It's a famous line: "laughter is the best medicine", a single drop might work.

"I'll let you take him for a walk next time then!"

"No, I think you don't have to...", she meekly replies avoiding my gaze.

 _"Hey, that hurts..."_   I grunted inside.

A loud gong or was that a cling? A ring? cut through our conversation. Ah, the school bell's signal that we should get going or else we'll be late.

Moving my eyes over her figure, I spotted a blue ribbon around her neck.

 _"A 2nd year..."_ It felt itchy and internally scratching something might work about this 2nd year.

I wonder, I wonder...

"Well then..." I felt her presence closely pressing to mine with her soft mellow voice and ran past me towards the school door.

I turned back to watch the flow of her long brown tresses, her small back seemingly strong moved slowly. Surely I'll be missing those yellow ones  
that can par with the brightest stars if I can only grab her and clean her free.

> _"Akehoshi, I heard we'll be having a female transfer student."_

Ah now I remember, scratching did something good.

"I'll see you later then!" I shouted to reach her as I waved my arms high.

 _"Look at me"_ My heart cries out.

She's full of surprises, a jack in a box but instead of Jack, it's beautiful princess popping out gracing me to see a small curve on her lips.

A hand on my heart, I'll give those wishful words a chance.


	2. Yuuki Makoto: Same

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I want to thank the readers who read this, left their kudos and commented as well. It made my heart warm uwu <3 
> 
> Secondly, yeah I just finished writing Makoto's side! Which was quite hard since I find myself hard to comprehend with Makoto (don't worry dear, I'm proud of your development)
> 
> Third, I can't promise to update frequently there are some works I need to get busy on but I love Anzu with her boys so much so I'll still try my best to finish the remaining two.
> 
> Lastly, I hope I wrote Makoto well on this and once again leaving you guys with some fluff with a small portion of angst.
> 
> Forgive my wrong grammars, english is not my first language.

Her Side:  
"If a man and a woman look at each other in the eyes for 8 seconds, they'll fall in love."

Sappy - romantic words trailed off from the wishful lips of girls who wish a Disney fairytale ending, even that unjustified school I came from, such words continued to be passed down as if holding it like their last hope. A wish knocking on the tightly closed doors of my ever-wavering heart.

Yumenosaki Private Academy standing bright and high beside the seas of this town had blossomed its name from flourishing new idols to be brought out to the limelight of the entertainment world. It had started as an all-boys school and currently opened to be a secular school that accepts female too.

I was their first female student.

Spring, the start of anew with the cold wind of April danced with the petals of Sakura flowers within the academy, walking around the place amazed with the soft colours blossoms in the air.

My feet tapped on the corridors' ceramic floor outside the main building, today was a good day I thought as the cool breeze softly swept my long brown hair. Carrying my blue bag specifically the school's bag embroidered on the front was the school's logo and continue to stroll around the place.

Actually, no, to be honest, I was lost. It wasn't really a good start of the day.  
The school was just too big for my own good. There were too many different rooms, music rooms, practice rooms and apparently I haven't seen a single classroom. Cool.

I was advised after being admitted was to meet one of our advisers, this person will be the one responsible to teach me about the school's policy and background and it seemed that I'll be transferred in a different department. But in my dismay, introductions will take me on a long journey first till I find that certain academics building they say.

Walking outside I passed by lots of students with a natural air of talents in just one look. Odd and gold characters were kept within the reaches of the normality. I continued my journey to look for the faculty scanning the whole area there were twins, a samurai, a joker, a seemly rich man and a four-eyed blonde hair whose's shaking behind a wide post.

I stood across him and debating, should I walk past him or to be this indelicate person and put my nose at somewhere it shouldn't be.

To my disgrace, I did the second one.

"Hey... Are you okay?" I walked towards the man, he's wearing Yumenosaki's trademark coat - pants, underneath was a blue knitted cardigan with yellow designs and he was also wearing a blue necktie.

 _"We're on the same year."_ Looking at my chest to see a blue ribbon dangling around my neck.

"Hiee!!!" He gave a shriek too high for a man and slowly turns his head to look at me, pity he had such a beautiful face being blocked by his huge blue spectacles and a petrified face.

1...  
2...  
3...

Pity, his elegant emerald orbs were wavering as if it will bring out tears.

4...  
5...  
6...

Pity, I felt beyond those wavering eyes there was a sense of survival and courage as though sat inside a maze finding it's way out, I just know.

7...  
8...

The blonde teen suddenly blinks and cuts off our gazes and staggers from his feet, sliding his back down to sit on the floor heaving a deep sigh.

Panic overcame my nerves and quickly ran to his place, I took out my handkerchief from my skirt's pocket. Crouching to his level I tapped his sweating forehead with the fabric on my hand.

I saw him jolt from my sudden contact yet I felt determined to help him.

"Don't worry, it's clean." Tapping my way around his forehead.

"I! Uh, You know... Uhm." He rambled while his eyes glued on his right hand that supported his side.

I stayed in my place until he finds his composure and continued to quietly stroke his face to take away those sweats. Sweating this much can make you sick in this cool weather and they are idols that should take care of their health.

"There, all gone," I spoke and stepped back a little to give us space. Folding my hanky and putting it back into my pocket he still seemed to be at the state of shock when I peeked behind my fringe.

"I should go now." I thought slowly standing up and neatly pats the ruffles of my skirt.

"Wait!" The bespectacled spoke loudly and reached my hand holding it tight.

True to their words a man's hand is larger than a female yet it's not calloused or rough, it felt so gentle and smooth I think his hand is way better than any woman I met or even mine also. Ironically to a man who looked so weak, his touch felt so safe.

Once again our gazes locked finally his eyes showed that courage, I felt so glad! Such bright green orbs that sent sparks all over the place and felt it deep within my heart, will you be the one to force my heart open? Were the words danced around and I once again crouched to meet his level waiting for a reply.

"Yes?"

"I... you see... Woah!" I was startled by his sudden burst of energy letting go of my hand.

"I'm sorry!"

He knelt and bowed quite low his body slowly shaking once again just like how I met him first hiding behind that post.

"It's fine," I replied praying that it would ease his feelings and stop his quivers.

The blonde raised his head, "I'm sorry and thank you... Actually, I think I should have said it earlier, I'm sorry."

His eyes conveyed so many emotions, the glitters in his eye had different meanings, a glitter of sadness, fright, courage and now determination. It speaks on its own, it's far more boisterous from his current state.

 _"I'm jealous"_ bad words trailed in the overflow of my thoughts. I shook my head trying to empty my mind from such mindless insecurities, I ought to change.

"Do you feel alright now?"

"Y-yes! I do! I really do!", now the glitters in his eyes show excitement, he frantically stood up and gave a big bright shy smile.

I got lost in awe as if soft lights danced around his aura and how his smile made me feel tickles in my stomach, it felt weird but it's not bad.

The school bell suddenly rang loudly and both of us jolted from surprise, snapping to my senses.

Gosh, I think my mouth was agape a little, how embarrassing.

"W-- W- Well then I'll see you around..." he trailed off before running away.

Staring at his back slowly disappears I realized that men are truly different because they can easily produce ticklish butterflies in my stomach rising to my chest and ends up producing heat to my face, but it's not bad at all.

 

* * *

 

His Side:

"If a man and a woman look at each other in the eyes for 8 seconds, they fall in love."

Sappy - romantic words left from the lips of wishful girls but rather I held it on like a thread of hope praying that if the world could be this simple then I'll take my chances.

I lived my adolescent little world being engulfed by snapping lights, colourful palettes and wide ranges of fabrics on me.

"Endure and smile, Yuuki-kun."

Mother told me so I did but living a never-ending world of lights ended me like a doll being lifted by strings attached around me like there are only a few prominent motions allowed to be seen. It was only a world of move - stop - snap and move; in which reality might have still pitied me and gave me a turning point to snap out of that fake reality, cut off the unwanted strings and run away fast where the snaps will never touch you again.

Likewise, of my self-trained endurance I am standing behind a wide post with jittering mouth and uncoordinated breathing; scared out of my wits as I saw someone familiar that might take me back in that resentful snaping lights.

It took me full force to run away and find myself to hide so he can't find me.

 _"He'll stop", "He'll stop"_ I chanted with my eyes closed and my hands clenched into a prayer.

Yumenosaki Private Academy standing bright and high beside the seas of this town had blossomed its name from flourishing new idols to be brought out to the limelight of the entertainment world. It had started as an all-boys school and currently opened to be a secular school that accepts female too.

Spring, the start of anew with the cold wind of April danced with the petals of Sakura flowers within the academy and in this old furnishes, I took my chances to flee; this is my last fortitude.

Sure being an idol will take me again in front of those cameras but the academy is strict and harsh, it takes time and effort to reach higher grounds. Moreover, in this new life, I now have people that we promised to support each other and effort, yes it's the last thing I haven't done. At least no one is alone in this battlefield.

"Hey... Are you okay?"

A small voice snapping me out of my little world and in my shame, I shrieked an unimaginable high note. Turning to my side I saw a woman with a shoulder-length brown hair, wearing the school's blue coat underneath was a pink cardigan with a pleated skirt and I spotted her bright yellow orbs directed on my green ones.

1...  
2...  
3...

It's a beautiful different light that pulls you in its deepness without you noticing either with a mix of her sweet small voice, like a siren lulls you out in the middle of wide and raging waves.

4...  
5...  
6...

Continually, I let myself drown but why does it feel colder? Where was the warmth that was once here? Show me, let me feel it again. Why is it leaving?

7...  
8...

Shattering the connection I blinked as if I was able to breathe back causing me to sluggishly slid down behind the post and heaved a deep sigh. I thought I heard her steps closing and in my surprise, I felt a fabric patting my forehead.

"Don't worry it's clean", she meekly replied and continues her work.

The girls I worked with and from the stories I have read this situation should be reversed, I'm a man that should be supporting someone not being supported. It's agonizing to feel useless right now, my limping limbs and haggard breathing isn't useful at all where was the so-called effort I promised myself that's why I came to this place?

"I! Uh, You know... Uhm," Sounding like a rambling kid without thinking straight trying to pull out the last courage in me, why is communicating with a woman again became this hard?

Nevertheless to this woman, I found no waver only determination in those golden orbs that hides behind thick curtains as she continues to dirty her handkerchief to someone like me a stranger and gave her precious minutes to stay.

"There, all gone." She suddenly spoke again folding her handkerchief and putting inside her pocket.

"I should go now."

I followed all her actions like how she carefully slides away from me and stands up to check and pat the ruffles on her skirt. Flicking away some strands of her hair sticking on her neck, her lids blinking slowly and how she purses her lips. She's going away registering in my mind. Meeting her was in slow motion as if the ticks of the clock slowed down but when she got on her feet the real time came back in haste.

In the state of awkwardness and distraught, I felt something in me click that it shouldn't end just like that. My small mouth opens with my hands taking her hand as well.

"Wait!"

Her hand were small but calloused it wasn't that rough but you'll feel she did lots of work in the past just as though she brought her world with her every single day.

But then, she stopped her feet and looked back at me in a different emotion painted on her face, may I call it surprise? Have I confused her with my actions? What should I do? What should I do next?

Once again the world is in slow motion seeing that her eyes slowly smiles to me, her warmth slowly peeking out behind that thick curtain protecting herself against others. How can you stay so bold when you yourself are worried also? Envious girl, you are seemingly burnt out but still acts in her strong free will an action that I still fail to work on. Envious but I feel so moved. Envious but she is beautiful.

"Yes?" She answered in a sweet small hush, legs bent again to meet my level with our hands still joined for all I care in a second.

"I... you see..." I told you only for a second when I finally realized I was holding her hand tight. "Woah!"

Releasing her hand and crouched low, "I'm sorry!", I apologized with my whole heart on my sleeves.

"It's fine" Her voice calm putting her hands on her lap.

Sheepishly raising my head to meet her again I started to speak again.

"I'm sorry and thank you... Actually, I think I should have said it earlier, I'm sorry."

Shooking her head, "Do you feel alright now?", she inquires in a comforting manner.

"Y-yes! I do! I really do!" The click in my heart suddenly felt drums of excitement, drastically changing the airs between us. Yes, Yuuki bring out your true meaning to the light even just a small portion, for her and my gratitude. I stood on my feet arms swings and holding my elbow feeling strong I gave a big smile on her praying to ease her worries about me.

The school bell suddenly rang loudly and the both of us jolted from surprise, at least I was able to speak even in a brink of time it's enough success. One foot at a time.

"W-- W- Well then I'll see you around..." I started to walk and run with high spirits. Next time, I won't leave her I think? Because her ribbon says so and the new system said so that we'll have a new female student, I think that was her and I'm glad if it will really be her.

This time the world can't ever be simple but I'll take my chances.


	3. Isara Mao: Move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back sorry for the long wait! 
> 
> I'm free now so I was able to finish my MaoAnzu, I'm currently working on with Hokuto's and I think I'll be able to post it this week!
> 
> Thank you again for all the kudos and even the hits!

Her Side:

"If a man and a woman look at each other in the eyes for 8 seconds, they'll fall in love."

Sappy - romantic words trailed off from the wishful lips of girls who wish a Disney fairytale ending, even that unjustified school I came from, such words continued to be passed down as if holding it like their last hope. Languidly it flows in the turbulent current of my memories, ever moving and never leaving.

My two feet covered with brown leather shoes taps on the cemented pavement under the soft morning light. It was 6:30 in the morning with few people moving their ways to different destinations, I also am moving towards a far different place that I never thought I could be.

Old tale sake, I had once created a path in a different direction with a heartfelt dream and wishes, with a selfish mindset: I am the protagonist of my own story.

I drafted my own path to a dreamlike, comedic and romantic story wherein side character A finds a place to play as a heroine. When I was a kid it was a fad for female leads to be pure, kind and crafty so I wrote myself to be one.

 _"Anzu the heroine with a gentle heart! The protector of the weak! To be loved!"_ I merrily shouted while dreaming rainbows and sunshine.

A sudden bump on my leg snapped me back to reality and saw two children running ahead and shouting "I'm sorry!!" back at me. I released a sigh and gently pats where it felt sore from the hard bump. Continuing my pace every step seemed like a walk with my memories, deafening waves playing inside my head.

Nevertheless, a child's dream is just a cute picture.

Reality had its own story, it was full of twists and turns; ups and downs. Emotions stirring the lights out of you realizing fact is different from fantasy, gentleness is an innocent sin and love is to gain. The character I played in was not a protagonist but a mob character that strives for a change and freedom. A mob who takes peace in the comfort of her friends. A nobody who strived to fill in the dream heroine yet only judgement falls on her.

Shattering her childish delusions and ran away without seeing the ending of the story given to her. I closed my eyes and turned my back from everyone and everything I gained, laying them down on the ground leaving before 'the end' comes in the picture.

In a hurry, I was caught up in this so-called whirlwind of life and spitting me out of its gust finding myself once again on an unknown cemented pavement where I am standing right now. Keeping my sanity intact over decisions of what is right and wrong, calculating and freezing the childish dreams I once had. Slowly trying to leave such unruly memories on this new road that goes way up to the new place I'll try to fill in.

Yumenosaki Private School encompasses a large land of this small town. The building stands beside the sea and is surrounded by high and sturdy walls. The school is famously known for bearing world-class entertainers, or we should call 'Idols' throughout the long generation. It was an all-boys school but in this new school year, they finally opened their gates to females as well.

I am their first female student.

Clenching the strap of my blue bag tightly, I feel scared and panicky in a new world and a new system. Wearing their trademark blue coat with white lines, the school's logo gold embroidery on my breast pocket and a blue ribbon around my neck which means I am a second year I released a sigh once again freeing all the strain lumped in my throat.

God knows everything and God has it's a way in life and I think He's joking with me. As if my breath was a signal to trip my shoes on a crack on the pavement I was walking on.

I gave a small cry and closed my eyes waiting for the painful fall which miraculously never happened yet what I got was a strong hand on my side and a male voice, "Woah!"

Spring, the start of anew with the cold wind of April danced with the petals of Sakura flowers on the pathway and my body on a man's arms I started my day.

Realizing there was no pain, I slowly opened my eyes facing the ground, how many sighs have I released in an hour I asked myself.

"Hey, are you alright?" I heard the same male voice on my side.

"I'm fine." I weakly replied turning my head to the man who caught me from my almost humiliating fall. "I'm sorry a--"

My brown hair was sprawled on my face when I turn my head slowly the light creeps in and found myself reflected in his bright green eyes.

1...  
2...  
3...

His eyes sharing the same warmth of the sun, comforting and relaxing.

4...  
5...  
6...

Unknowingly I moved my hand on my hair uncovering my view to the man that captured my breath in this mystical moment. His warm emerald eyes thawing the frozen emotions deep within me.

7...  
8...

"...lso." The last word left on my lips quickly forgetting the trail of thoughts. The current of my memories momentarily calms down, calm from the storm it's been for a long time.

"It's okay..." Slow and husky two words left his lips and his eyes still affixed to mine.

It felt like the world was in slow motion, the surrounding was unholy bright adding the soft pink hues falling behind him, what is this situation! I silently screamed in my mind.

"They're hugging!" A very embarrassing statement coming out from a child-like voice that made us blink and went back to our current position that his hand is around my waist, our bodies dangerously close on each other and he's a man around my age.

At the same time, we turned our heads in front and see a girl staring with sparkly eyes at us making us shriek and jump away from each other.

My face flushes in embarrassment and I cry an apology bowing my head several times.

This maroon-haired teen quickly taking turns from explaining the situation to a grade-schooler and calming me down akin it was his fault.

The mayhem took us more than a minute, finally the child leaving us with a nod and a goodbye. I watched his back slump like a weight finally gone and he slowly relaxed.

At this moment I also agreed that God is really making fun of me, such situations wherein a man catches you from falling, an embarrassing situation wherein the female blushes all throughout the process is a picture-perfect shoujo manga!

"pfft!" I stifled under my breath.

My 'saviour' finally pushes his legs to stand up and turns to meet me, once again our eyes meet for a short second, yet the warmth that thawed my emotions felt like bubbles bursting out of me forming what you call a giggle turning to a laugh.

An unexpected turn of events, a scene without a draft and a comedic set-up I once wished suddenly popping out of nowhere, magically dissolving the turbulent flow of sad plotlines that I was given.

The irony of life.

"Hey, this gave me a fright you know..." I heard his soft voice, "she kept on asking why are we h--hugging." Looking aside with tinge of blush on his cheeks, "and even asked me how to hug intimately because she wants to hug the person she likes!" and covering his face with two hands.

Wiping the small tears formed at the corner of my eyes, "I'm sorry..." a sniffle of giggle escaped and I opened my eyes to see his lips forming a curious small smile.

"You could have helped me."

I coughed to settle down my laughter and fixed my posture once again I bowed my head to him.

"I'm sorry again but thank you for saving me earlier."

His mouth forming a small 'o' seemed to be surprised, "You, you don't have to be formal...", he sounded shy, "and I think anyone would sav--- hmm, help you I mean."

I straightened my back, "No, please let me express my gratitude towards you, once again thank you so much, sir."

"And I think anyone cannot be the kid, I'll just squish her nor the running office workers murmuring 'ah, I'm going to be late!' but for now, anyone is you." I came firmly with my decision to properly express my gratitude. He can always leave me be and jokes befall on my first day covered in dirt but he tried to make his way and effort to help a mob like me.

"Pushy." He snickered, "Okay, okay, you're welcome but don't call me sir." He continues and points out the logo on his coat, the logo of Yumenosaki Private Academy.

"We might be classmates also so stop being so formal." and gives a cheeky smile warmer than his eyes.

"Anyways, I'll be going first now." He pulls the hem of his coat fixing it and arranges his bag, he waves me goodbye and started to sprint leaving me around a sea of pink petals, the same hue that forms on my cheeks.

 

* * *

 

His Side:

"If a man and a woman look at each other in the eyes for 8 seconds, they'll fall in love."

Sappy - romantic words trailed off from the wishful lips of girls who wish a Disney fairytale ending, while it sounded like gossip around the neighbourhood when I was a child. I had once said: a story like this is made out of rainbows and sugary sweets, if life is that simple then hardships shouldn't have been born.

There was a theme I plotted in my story wherein I am a side-character working with a simple and non-exaggerated life. I'd take on tasks that should be done, no risks. To help those in need, no fame. To have fun but to keep a low profile, easy but moving.

Yet in spite of all the straight lines I drew, destiny had its own thread it's stronger like a chain and tied me down with it. During the stream of fate, it tangled with threads of different colours and too different build. At first, it was overbearing. I was being kept behind the spotlight but under the judgemental eyes of talented artists and the only thing that I had were new companionship and a microphone.

Finally, the threads formed a bright and warm multitude of colours like a rainbow, soft but had an eye-catching characteristic. It, no, we circled around taking every corner of our stage, basking under the hot lights, our steps come to a run, our whispers turn to be shouts of songs vibrating the walls of the wide and empty auditorium and our breathing becomes one. Fate's unbreakable tangle became a knot tying us four members of this uncalled unit.

For the story, I carefully wrote and to the thread of destiny, I eagerly untangle crazily mixes up and unfolding to me was my true route. The side character I wished became the main character with other three main characters and fortunately I had come to terms of liking this story.

To ride on the waves of brilliance and competition, to which I have to work hard and stretch out any talents that I have so I won't get left behind.

Yumenosaki Private School encompasses a large land of this small town. The building stands beside the sea and is surrounded by high and sturdy walls. The school is famously known for bearing world-class entertainers, or we should call 'Idols' throughout the long generation. It was an all-boys school but in this new school year, they finally opened their gates to females as well.

Spring, the start of anew with the cold wind of April danced with the petals of Sakura flowers on the pathway. Walking under the unclouded sky slowly warms my body from the cold nights of the season.

A wide yawn escaping my lips it was 6:30 in the morning and the start of a new year, I kept myself with the student council so I have to attend school early for newcomers.

Wearing Yumenosaki's trademark blue and white coat under was my trusty maroon jacket keeping me away from cold. The fast change of seasons made my hair quite long, additional height and a new necktie, a blue one defines that I am a second-year student.

My eyes moved around the street to keep me awake, there were quite a few people running around the place even murmuring 'I'm going to be late', busy streets have always been busy. Turning my head up front I saw a woman with a chocolate brown hair slowly falling down, instincts calling me out and I run to her. Encircling my arm around her waist and keeping my balance I was able to catch her.

"Woah!" I exhaled with a relief keeping her close.

"Hey, are you alright?" Asking the unmoving body on my arms.

I heard a deep exhale and turns her head slowly facing me.

"I'm fine.", her long strands cover her petite face, yet in the middle of the strands peeks a milky white skin brushed by a soft pink on her cheeks. "I'm sorry a..."

Behind brown long strands, I met bright yellow orbs directly on me.

1...  
2...  
3...

The empty space between strands was filled by her golden hues shining bright like a new dawn setting to start a new day.

4...  
5...  
6...

Her hand moves to sweep her hair aside, a small spark of gratitude feeling in me to see her whole and up close. Upon seeing these yellow ones they looked so pure and clear as if mirroring everything about me and everything in me.

7...  
8...

"..lso", her small lips move a sweet soft voice when she continued her words left when the slow seconds had passed.

Stunned and in awe I breathe in. "It's okay..." was the only dimwitted words I was able to express in such situation I am in.

"They're hugging!" A very embarrassing statement coming out from a child-like voice that made us blink and went back to our current position that my arms around her waist, our bodies dangerously close on each other and she's a woman around my age.

At the same time, we turned our heads in front and sees a girl's staring with sparkly eyes at us, making us shriek and jump away from each other.

Heat suddenly rises to my face as if were seen doing something inappropriate when I just tried to catch a falling woman which I successfully did so yet a very innocent child alarmed everyone around us giving us smirks, giggle and wide-eyed.

This woman whom in Yumenosaki's trademark blue and white coat cries out apologies and continues to bow her head while the kid in front of me bombards with questions of why am I being asked?

"Are you guys dating?" The little girl in her white polo tucked in a navy blue jumper skirt starts to interrogate with brimming glee painted on her small face.

"No!" I hastily exclaimed in reply and turns around to the said woman, "Hey! Don't bow so much!", taking turns between the person I saved and the snoopy kid.

"But you're hugging her!" She pushes.

I whip my head back to the grade-school kid and crouch down to her level looking straightly to her brown big eyes trying to keep everything on its right place again.

"No, I'm not hugging her, I caught her before she fell down."

The twin-tailed kid pouts, "but you held her for uh..." and looks at her small fingers poking out one by one counting something.

"5! no uh 6?", shaking her head. "10!"

"10! 10 minutes?" I gasped but was it that long? It did felt long but it just 'felt' not 'it is' debating inside my panicking brain.

This little one suddenly laughs and settling down my nerves but being suddenly laughed at, I never felt so ashamed before and somehow it gave me a low blow on my pride.

"Silly older brother, 10 seconds!"

"That's not funny kiddo, older brother here almost had a heart attack."

"So older brother, are you dating sister over there?" It's back.

"Because you see, I have a person I like and I reeaally want to hug him too but I think he might not like it. I think I can ask for advice from the two of you!"

The little girl sways, her small hands clenching the strap of her red leather backpack whispering her romantic wish.

'Hou,' I mussed inside. Innocent love so it was, well children are honest so that's why she concluded so fast on what she saw. Once again I huff a sigh and put a hand atop of her hair and gently rubs it.

"Hey, I'm sorry to give you hopes but I don't really know that girl behind me." Turning my head sideways to confirm the small presence at my back.

"But let this older brother give you a bit of advice." Offering a smile on the gloomy face the little one have in front of me, "I think before hugging this boy you like it is better to tell him first your feelings so he understands."

"Uuuu..." She whines in reply, "I'm scared." Ducking her head down.

I rub her hair again, "It's always scary to be answered back but I think you just need to give yourself the courage to speak."

My palm leaving her smooth hair to her cheeks and giving it a small squeeze, she whines when she looks up. "Older brother also thinks, before saying you like him you should show first how cute you are."

The small dejected face brightens up with a smile and bursting out ticklish giggles. A wide smile showing her small teeth and little hands cupping mine resting on her chubby cheeks.

"Yeah! I'll make myself cute every day and do good in school too so he can notice me."

"Good girl!"

"Yes, I am!" Huffing her small chest out.

"Cheeky but cool." I grin back.

"No! no! cute!", she backs away and spins around. The hem of her skirt fluttering softly with the wind and comes to a stop, she does twirling better than my four-eyed of a friend.

"Cute," I answer in defeat, hands up.

At last, the mayhem ends with a cheeky smile, nod and her back facing us running to her school. Carefully gasping air to breathe in relief I heard a 'pfft' behind me.

Pushing my self upwards and standing on my feet and side turns facing the brunette whose endowed in her joyous laughter. Her voice is really soft to listen, sweet and calming. Charming and a supposed irritation fades away.

"Hey, this gave me a fright you know..." I whined while looking at her stifling body from her laugh.

"She kept on asking what why are we h--hugging and even asked me how to hug intimately because she wants to hug the person she likes!" It's a first-hand embarrassing moment being suddenly paired with a person whom I do not know and being asked for romantic advice. Heat once again forms on my cheeks and I covered my face with my hands to keep my face away from public view.

"I'm sorry..." She huffs out.

Removing my hands blocking my view on her I smiled back and places a hand on my hip.

"You could have helped me," trailing off my voice jokingly whine at her.

She coughs settling her laughter, her hands move around her clothes patting them, her long and thing fingers combing her shoulder-length hair.

"I'm sorry again but thank you again for saving me earlier," she suddenly speaks and bows her head in apology.

From laughs to unexpected courtesy gave me beat of surprise, earlier everything felt so casual as if I knew her since then but the bow and change of voice gave off a different vibe.

"You, you don't have to be formal and I think anyone would sav--- hmm, help you I mean."

"No, please let me express my gratitude towards you, once again thank you so much, sir."

It's really too formal I grunted in my head. I like it better to hear her laughter and no barrier words, it feels a lot casual which perfectly fits my character.

"And I think anyone cannot be the kid, I'll just squish her nor the running office workers murmuring 'ah, I'm going to be late!' but for now, anyone is you." She presses taking no as a reply.

"Pushy." I snickered, "Okay, okay, you're welcome but don't call me sir."  
  
Respect and status quo between a person feels off.

I continued to point out the logo on my coat, the logo of Yumenosaki Private Academy that is also engraved on her breast pocket.

"We might be classmates also so stop being so formal." Easy-going and trying to strip away the formality she gives off maybe smiling will give her at least a sign to be open and put down such unneeded barrier.

My future classmate or schoolmate, who knows if we'll be lumped together for a year, awkwardly stares at me but still nods. I hope she won't get a hard time in school since she'll be our first female classmate; being part of the council gives you a lot of information.

Shrugging off the moment, I pull the hem of my blue coat fixing it neatly and arranging my sling bag.

"Anyways, I'll be going first now," waving a hand at her to forming my legs to sprint bidding goodbye.

Running under the brimming lights of the unclouded weather destiny sneaks inside of me again, starting off with a loose thread in my heart pulling it out seeking its way to tie a knot to who knows who it might be...

Oh shut it, I think there's a person comes to mind and I'm sure it will put me again in awe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A MaoAn, at last, I'd been shipping them since Autumn live and they became my OTP huhuh. They have a lot of shoujo moments and I'm screaming with my friend "Please Marry!". 
> 
> Oh don't worry I love all Anzu ships but MaoAn gets all my cookies.


	4. Hidaka Hokuto: Link

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First of all, let me apologize for the lateness... I suddenly nyoomed to other fandoms and real life problems got a hold of me and this is the first long time break I had. //dogeza
> 
> Finally Hokuto's part! I'm glad to finish this fanfic! Thank you so much for the ones who read this! 
> 
> I still have future plans for Anzu, I love this girl so much and I have to smother her with love.

Her side:

"If a man and a woman look at each other in the eyes for 8 seconds, they'll fall in love."

Sappy - romantic words trailed off from the wishful lips of girls who wish a Disney fairytale ending, even that unjustified school I came from, such words continued to be passed down as if holding it like their last hope. I decided to juggle was it a curse or a blessing bestowed upon me; a phrase sealed inside the clouds of my imagination.

I lived off with a childish curiosity that leads to dreaming a fairytale-like story, take Cinderella as an example who was an unknown but was found by her fairy godmother.

 _"bibbidi bobbidi boo!"_ I had once sang-along while turning and dancing around my house trying to feel the magic and imagining to change to a beautiful gown, adorned by pretty accessories and glass shoes. To walk towards my prince in a ball even uninvited she was accepted and lived happily ever after.

The castle I had entered before never held balls nor had a prince waiting for me to take my hand but rather a den held duels — a year of competition after competitions. Struggling and polishing your works to be your weapon and gathering trustworthy companions to engage wars or we gladly say 'revolution'.

Without a fairy godmother; fluttery clothes, revealing clothes and shoes of different styles turned into battle suits. Ironically, I became godmother herself. Perhaps my difference from Cinderella, I was an invited guest but I wished I wasn't invited inside the castle at all.

A never-ending tragedy it had become shattering my childhood dream.

Before the clock strikes at twelve I ran with the last breath I held I left the castle.

Yumenosaki Private School renowned because of its old architectural design. Built beside the sea of this town and surrounded by guarded high bricked walls it stood and withstood the passing ages. Academe to produce world-class entertainers or much more known as idols till this date it continues. It was once an all-boys school but in this new school year, they finally opened their gates to females as well.

Spring, the start of anew with the cold wind of April danced with the petals of Sakura flowers bouncing off the great glassed windows on the school's hallway.

I, their first female student strolled on their tiled hallway, solely the loud taps of my shoes echoed the empty place. It's still past an hour before class so there aren't many students running around the place. Maybe some still had fun on their semestral breaks and slept off or maybe they first met up with their classmates wishing to be reunited again.

I am a stranger walking on unknown grounds and because it is unknown I have no idea where the faculty is located. The academy is wide and big! Two buildings were connected by a bridge, I started to count. There's a big stadium, a pretty circular fountain, a vast track and field, a surprisingly magnificent greenhouse and a grand auditorium, I take my guess that's the place where they hold their practicals.

I kept my head raised high searching on the wooden signboards attached atop of the door frame. I scanned each door, looking for the word 'faculty', 'office' or 'teacher's office'. Any, I just need a sign so I can get my instructions and a quick tour of this massive place.

One foot forward then my body slammed on a hard figure putting me off balance. My fingers gasped for safety and found soft fabric clinging on to it. Using it to pull me and my face meeting a minty, sun-basked flowery smell. The cushion was soft and warm, the aroma around this cushion was comforting and alluring rubbing my nose closer making a ruffling sound.

What is this? I wondered smiling.

Till I was pushed back and flutter my eyes open to see a man with a straight short black hair mixed in a darker blue shade when the light touches those soft-looking strands. Following the ends of his fringes leads me to his well-crafted nose, down to his half-closed lips and finally to his azure eyes.

1...  
2...  
3...

Azure, a deep shade of blue as if the sky had come close to my reach slowly touching me.

4...  
5...  
6...

Deep irises despite the clear sky colour it was not free. Trapped by the clouds covering his view it fails to shine.

7...  
8...

My fingers on its own accord crawl on his cheek close to his eyes, ever adorning the royalty it shares. The sky above all else was now covered with dark clouds. How may I free it?

"Um..." His deep voice was like a call regaining my consciousness and seeing him up close frightened me. A squeak and leap away close to failing when my soles almost slip luckily I was able to stand back straight completing a fine distance and feeling the heat spreads all over my body.

"When walking your eyes should be at the front not on the ceiling." He started and I gaped back at him meeting stern eyes on his stoned face, too cool and gives off this untouchable royalty.

His sleek eyes pinned on me, I felt small for some reason though for some unknown magic I was like a bee who found it's favourite nectar meekly buzzing my eyes on him while staying put on my current place.

He proceeded in lecturing with a defiant tone.

"This is not a museum to check out the places like they're precious artwork," a quick pause looking around then back at me giving my heart a beat. "Well, I do have to admit Yumenosaki did really well in their interior." He added.

My first impression of his royal aura was on point, dignified and a straight-laced character as if he popped out from your fantasy book.

"You should also be careful while walking, not all students of this academy can be as careful as me to catch you from falling."

Okay, I give up this is getting too long. I exhaled and lowered my head in surrender. Maybe I should have apologized from the beginning, shrugging my shoulders.

"This an all-boys school after all. Rowdy kids are everywhere and you're a woman..." his voice softens perking my curiosity and looking up once again to meet his eyes wide on me.

"You're a woman?" He dumbfoundedly asked to my utter shock.

What?

"I don't know why you're asking but yes I am a woman." Straightforwardly answering his strange question regarding my gender.

Men are definitely weird, it's either they jolly around or be the straightest man. However, if you'll think deeply they had it easier, a woman changes in a nick of time, it's scary.

My right arm moves on my school bag's strap whose close to falling off my left shoulder adjusting it and my other free hand pulling the hem of my blue coat fixing myself. I felt my lung bursting to an exasperated sigh.

"If you sigh a lot, happiness will get away from you."

"Huh?"

He coughed a little, "My grandmother always tells me because I sigh a lot as well."

I hear the loud movements; Tik - Tok, Tik - Tok were the sounds I had to follow. Tik - Tok, Tik - Tok were the sounds that had been stopped a long time ago yet once again it creaks back accompanied by the popping bubbles inside of me. There were no wands, no spells and no sparkles just him in his most weird state that brought the magic.

I laughed, a hearty and airy laugh. A small fist on my quivering lips, shaking shoulders and teary-eyed is what I am right now.

"Yeah..." I said in between giggles. "We should follow your grandmother but that was so random."

"It's not random!'' His reply came out as a shout. "I just thought I cannot end it that way." I peeped to see his face abashed, arms crossed on his chest and head looking aside. The light from the great window shines on him, his fair skin dusted by a minuscule tone of pink.

"I'm sorry for speaking rudely earlier." He proceeded.

The bubbles completely evaporated and I shook my head. "No, it's fine."

He just nods and that's just it. I stood still and that's just it.   
Waiting for a cue, are we? Waiting for a signal, we are? Maybe... The man took the lead in the end.

Hearing his cool voice ringing out the wide and empty hall grasps my senses towards him.

"If I may ask, what were you doing earlier?" He side-gazed to me.

"I was looking for the faculty...." I raised a hand on my hair comically scratching it.

"Let me take you there." Twirling his back now facing me and glances back at me. "Follow me." and started to dart away.

In haste and in surprise my feet moved to follow him behind. This unnamed man leading is more than enough and no need to place me on his side or so I thought.

"What are you doing there?" He stopped and I did as well. A clear motion of his arms stretched and his hands wide open being asked to, "Come here."

He is no prince, there were no crown and no cape. No grand staircase adorned by gold and a long red carpet; the spell should have been broken off. He is no prince so I have to stop such beating heart and take this as nothing. Stop! There is no magic, in denial, I kept on. Leaving his hand empty I invited myself to walk on his side with a large gap.

The two of us walked in silence, deafening claps of the soles of our shoes adding the sounds of clothes ruffling and finalized by our soft disorganized breathing were the melody of this moment. Till at last, it came to an end at the front of a wooden door and when I looked up finally that "Faculty" word on the signboard hanged at the side of the door frame.

Relief overflowed me and expressed a sigh, turning my head on my side, taking one last look because who may ever know if our paths bump with each other again. I found myself looking on those clear azure eyes and to his lips with a small smile.

"Thank you." I voiced out.

"You're welcome", he replied and took a turn again to walk away.

"bibbidi bobbidi boo," I whispered to the wind before grasping on the golden knob turning it to open up the new path I will take.

"Please answer me."

 

* * *

 

His Side:

"If a man and a woman look at each other in the eyes for 8 seconds, they'll fall in love."

Sappy - romantic words trailed off from the wishful lips of girls who wish a Disney fairytale ending. Unrealistically scripted it sounded like, for a long time I had believed scripts only add unprecedented periods when it must be an "and".

Once upon a time, in a world of blinding lights, charms and jollied yells lived a little dear Gem. All eyes laid on him seeking to see him shine in the world of stardom. Royalty embossed on the skin so precious earning high hopes and raising bars. Fingers pointing on the little dear gem proclaiming to be the future pinnacle of entertainment and arts.

Earning all fame, little dear Gem felt alone for his name was never called only by "that son of — *beep*." His, no, my feelings that were unknown to many erase such unneeded words.

The little me took an adventure, steps were like leaps from shadow to shadow and feet landing hard on the ground releasing heavy stifling aches I kept within. The straight lane I took was regrettably the same as theirs, just because this is just the only thing I have; no, I never had a choice, to begin with.

Yumenosaki Private School renowned because of it's old architectural design, built beside the sea of this town and surrounded by guarded high bricked walls it stood and withstood the passing ages. Academe to produce world-class entertainers or much more known as idols till this date it continues.

This school-like-castle housed kings, emperors, leaders and important councils. I had to squint so I can determine true royalty and self-made crowns on top of heads. In this era, my role was a cannon-fodder beside the main character who's written to die; 'tragically beautiful,' he said. After the magician's opera, I got another role to star with side-characters who shined brighter than the golden self-made crowns of the frauds. In this fallen stars' opera, we held no tags and just twinkled in the darkness.

Spring, the start of anew with the cold wind of April danced with the petals of Sakura flowers bouncing off the great glass windows on the school's hallway. The new era finally started with gates opening for female students in this all-boys school.

Presently, I found myself dilly-dallying between long hours of waiting and that ring-a-bell alarm. The loud tapping of my shoes echoed the rare empty hall, such pleasant peace. I hummed satisfied.

A never-ending commotion weakens oneself I believed and I had come to terms with early morning in an exchange of tranquil of bliss.

"This is good," I smiled and made a turn to a corner only to be pushed back by a hard force. My feet staggering to keep my balance, one hand on the wall supporting myself and an additional warmth resting on my chest.

Behold! A chocolate brown hair going up to its shoulders and wearing the academy's familiar blue blazer, this person who's height reaching my shoulders only nuzzled closer and feeling him smile gave fizzes on my skin going to my spine.

Flustered I try not to be, my hands scrambled to those thin shoulders pulling him away. Soft locks swayed unveiling a petite pale porcelain face dusted with rose-colour on cheeks and small lips slightly agape with golden eyes struck on mine.

1...  
2...  
3...

Golden irises twinkling like a precious stone found from the darkest caves, far more valuable and far more worthy than any it was.

4...  
5..

Stone covered bruises as if thrown away to the ground yet to me and only me stops for me to pick it up.

6..  
7...

The small shimmers fighting off the bruises as the sun lights down on it, pity for audiences failing to see the capacity it presents.

8....

Thus only to me was given a privilege to view on such dear ones up close lustring to my dying sparkle.

I felt delicate fingertips on the corner of eyes waking me up from this daydream continued by a long flat line of silence while I'm trying to process out proper words or proper lines yet instead, I started with a dumb, "Um..."

Long eyelashes flutter when this person starts blinking and proceeded by a fast change of expression, I conclude it is the feeling of embarrassment because of the following: eyes wide, brows raised, a blush, lips wide open and shoulders stiffening; those were actions I learned in the years of training in a drama club.

In haste, this student almost slips when backing away from me like I'm a monster or anything closer to that but finally there was a space.

"When walking your eyes should be at the front not on the ceiling," I started while remembering the split second on my view that his head was raised high before our bodies collide. Strange there is nothing in this place interesting to look at unless.

"This is not a museum to check out the place like they're precious artworks." Pausing and moved my eyes around on the antique designs the walls and wooden furniture showed well it did give a classy air, I guess this person is a new student.

"Well, I do have to admit Yumenosaki did really well on their interior."

I worked back my gaze meeting his petite body with a small aura giving me concern. Strange to attend an entertainment school with a bad figure, only if he looks up front then the world may see the beauty of his twinkling eyes I met earlier, fascinating and pulling you deeper to it.

"You should also be careful while walking not all students at this school can be as careful as me to catch you from falling."

> _"Hokuto-kun! Next year we'll be having a new student I heard and she's going to be your classmate." a man in his 30's slouching on his seat looking at me announced, Sagami Jin. Confusion stirred to me until he gives a grin, "It's a girl."_

"This is an all-boys school after all. Rowdy kids are everywhere and..." My eyes scanned this student's down-casted form. I saw that he's wearing a pink vest under the blue coat, a blue ribbon around his neck and lowering my eyes I met a pleated skirt. "You're a woman..."

Oh. Wait.

"You're a woman?"

"I don't know why you're asking but yes I am a woman," She spoke with a lady-like voice.

Hidaka Hokuto you unelegant man, shame on you to leave words that are not needed to ask especially the obvious ones and for a second of reminiscing I was being rude to 'her'.

While lamenting on my broken pride I heard her soft voice as a sigh, piquing my worry to know if she was mad and the moment of my worst luck I could see my sweet grandmother's smile filling my mind calming my nerves.

I coughed a little to regain my presence back, "If you sigh a lot, happiness will get away from you."

"Huh?"

Clearing my throat, "My grandmother always tells me because I sigh a lot as well."

Mercy to my heart I exclaimed inwardly when I heard her hearty laughs breaking our barriers and warmth embraces me on seeing her shake off her sadden facade.

Tho to think about it my words aren't funny or maybe she isn't taking me seriously. Before I protest she slipped words between giggles, "Yeah... we should follow your grandmother." small fist uncovering her lips, "but that was so random!"

"It is not random." I had to speak up in my defence. Grandma is always right. She is absolute, kind and trustworthy...

"And I just thought I cannot end it that way." Feeling ashamed I looked aside to hide the forming blush that might be visible in this sunny morning.

Quick on judgement, to speak frankly and unwelcoming words to a new student is not a good start for either of us at all. To add no one wanted to be scolded harshly by a stranger. I felt more annoyed about myself.

"I'm sorry for speaking rudely earlier." I consciously peeked aside only to see her smile and shake her head.

"No, it's fine."

Feeling sort of relief I managed to exhale and nodded continuing to wander off my eyes elsewhere. I stood still and that's just it.  
Waiting for a cue, are we? Waiting for a signal, we are. Build confidence and take lead, I must.

Finally taking courage to face this lady who meekly stood before me I intruded her thoughts by asking.

"If I may ask, what were you doing earlier?"

The petite body shooks, the emotion on her face stirs to abashed, "I was looking for the faculty..." her hand scratches her long hair.

My belief is if fate had given you a chance you must take a hold of it. The time had come to revive my cold start and to throw away the awkwardness I built, concluding to help her.

"Let me take you there." Without doubts, I turned around leading the way, "Follow me."

Once again I felt relieved she accepted my offer hearing her footsteps behind me.

Although my mission is to cut off the awkwardness right? Feeling her walk behind me looked like a stray cat following me and is not making a difference at all. I decided to stop and turn around to see her stop as well.

"What are you doing there?" I called out stretching my arms inviting to her come closer.

The way her golden eyes glint from my large shadow never fails to take my attention and the way her delicate body stiffens in response constantly worries me. Gazing over her to notice her hesitant hands curl to a fist holding everything down and in the end, walks on her own standing beside me with a prominent gap. Something felt off like a squeeze to my heart, an unknown feeling but shrugging it away will be the answer. 

The two of us continued our trip in silence, deafening claps of the soles of our shoes adding the sounds of clothes ruffling and finalized by our soft disorganized breathing were the melody of this moment.

A silent score intruded my thoughts of why can I not take my eyes off of her? Is it because I found a little gem worthier than I? In a most unscripted moment, I found without reason, a special one?

Till at last the short trip ended standing behind a wooden door and looking up to see a signboard hanging etched with the word "faculty".

Looking down to my side I see her heaving a sigh of relief, a hand on her chest with a faint smile. She turns up to look at me and whispers a, "Thank you."

I hitched a breath and smiles in return, "You're welcome."

Accomplishing my task I turned around leaving her and back by myself in this empty hallway with a pleasant peace but if I can exchange this on meeting her once again...

"That is good."

For luck and fate paved a new path; end this meeting with a period but immediately start a new page thus opens a new chapter with a fluttering feeling of 'till we meet again.' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It feels good to finish a story, I would like to apologize again for failing my words I said in chapter 3. I can't promise to post a new work again but I really have good inspirations with me right now. I'll try my best! 
> 
> //screams of wishes to see Anzu in the anime.


End file.
